Funds are requested for purchasing a multinuclear 500 MHz nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer to be shared by seven research groups, to a lesser extent by four other groups and, on occasion, by many other groups in the Chemistry Department. The projects that require this new instrumentation include: (1) Molecular mechanisms of biological oxygen transport and utilization; (2) Dynamics of metalloenzyme reactions; (3) Synthesis of biologically active compounds; (4) Mechanisms of action of antileukemic illudins; (5) Proton transfer reactions in chemical and biological systems; (6) Catalytic hydrolysis of phosphate diesters and oligonucleotides; (7) Antibiotics from marine organisms; (8) Antitumor agents rom marine organisms. It is expected that the core users will utilize approximately 80% of the spectrometer time with the remaining available time for other investigators.